Not So Weird
by CS091
Summary: Jack said keeping in touch would be too weird. A bit of post Season 7 Christmas fluffyness. COMPLETE


Title: Not So Weird  
  
Author: CS091  
  
Email: CS091@lycos.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Category: Future   
  
Pairings: Young Jack (Jon)/Other  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Fragile Balance - Series Seven  
  
Season: Future   
  
Rating: G  
  
Content Warnings: None  
  
Archive: Jackfic, FF  
  
Summary: Jack said keeping in touch would be too weird.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
  
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret   
  
Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment   
  
purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright   
  
infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and   
  
story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted   
  
elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
"Well, from here on in...you and me are different. Which is why I'm going to do this."  
  
"Hey, listen, do me a favor, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna keep in touch."  
  
"Yeah, it'd just be a little..."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Weird, yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But look, if you need anything just...you know..."  
  
Fragile Balance  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The first time was weird. Jon was going on a school trip and needed a passport. With Jon still officially under 16, a parent needed to fill in the form. For reasons known best to themselves the Air Force had put Jack down on Jon's birth certificate as his father. So Jon turned up at Jack's place one Saturday evening, form in hand. They had talked for a short time, caught up on the few weeks that had passed, but really hadn't got much to say to each other. They each knew the other's opinions on more or less everything. Jon stayed to watch a hockey game, as Jack's TV was much bigger than his. They shared a couple of bottles of beer, but Jon didn't dare drink much, as his young body couldn't process the alcohol like an adult.   
  
The second time it happened, it was no-one's fault. Well, neither of them any way. Maybe some clerical type in the Colorado Springs PD, but they weren't to know that Jon O'Neill was maybe the only person in the world, except for Jack O'Neill, whose fingerprints weren't unique.  
  
Someone broke into Andrew Clarke's house. Andy was one of Jon's college friends. Fingerprints were taken and, instead of eliminating known visitors to the house, all the prints were run through the database, military as well as criminal. The clerical type either didn't have the list of visitors, or didn't associate General Jack O'Neill, age 53, with Jon O'Neill, age 21. If they had made the connection, they would probably come up with an explanation along the lines of 'must be some relative who collected the young man from his friend's house'.   
  
But no, no connection was made and Jack was asked to accompany an officer down to the station, to explain where he was on the night in question. It all turned rather messy. Eventually, some Pentagon type was summoned from Washington and suddenly Jack was free to go. Jon was waiting for him outside the police station, looking guilty and embarrassed.  
  
It wasn't quite so weird. Six years had passed and there was quite a bit of catching up to do. Also, the pair could go to a bar and reminisced over a couple of pints. Jack could hardly believe that Jon was still at college. Jon explained that he was doing a doctorate in Military History.  
  
"Wow, Doctor O'Neill!" Jack mused. "Guess I never was quite as dumb as I made out!"  
  
At 55, Jack finally retired. The war with the Goa'uld was out of his hands at last. He invited Jon to the retirement party, to catch up with all the SGC personnel. Jon accepted the invitation and everyone told him how much he had grown.  
  
Four years later, Jon wrote from Washington, to say he was getting married and would Jack please come to the ceremony. Jack was introduced as Jon's father, it seemed the easiest way to explain things. Some of the guests were Jon's colleagues from the Pentagon, where Jon was an expert in Military Strategy, but none knew his real history.   
  
Amie, Jon's new wife, had been told that Jon was a clone, but not about the Asgard's role. Jack was glad she knew some of it, too many secrets made marriage difficult. He though Amie was delightful; intelligent, good looking; exactly his type in fact. Which wasn't surprising.  
  
And it wasn't weird at all. Twelve years had gone by. Jack and Jon were completely different people with different, albeit related, jobs. Their shared history was a smaller proportion of their lives. The contact increased.   
  
When Jon announced that Amie was pregnant, Jack was so excited that someone might have thought he was the father. Which, genetically, he was. Over the next ten years, Amie being pregnant was a semi permanent condition.  
  
So here Jack was, his 70th Christmas. Dressed as Santa Claus having his photograph taken, surrounded by six beautiful children, who all called him 'Grandpa'.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Happy Christmas Everyone  
  
May You Receive What You Truly Desire  
  
Cathy 


End file.
